Second Largest
by CassieVulcanStarFleetCommand
Summary: Alfred really can't wrap his head around women's fashion... AmeCan (Fem!Canada)


**They Don't Call Her "Second Largest" For Nothing**

When Madeline has suggested that they spend the weekend together for their anniversary Alfred had pictured a romantic weekend with him and his beautiful girlfriend relaxing in his house, cut off from the world, constantly going at it with breaks for food and snuggle fests in front of the tv. So of course he readily accepted, already picturing his dear sweet Madeline in sinful positions. He had cancelled his plans with Kiku who understood completely that young love was more important than horror films and video games and then went on a mad dash to clean his house before Madeline arrived.

He had never expected that she might have had her own plans for the weekend.

"I need a size larger than this Alfred!"

Alfred whined whacking his head against the wall outside the changing rooms, "But you're so small Maddie! There is no way you can't fit into a Medium!"

There was the sound of a sigh from inside the changing room, "Alfred I'm not called the second largest country for nothing, I need a size larger please."

"I so don't understand women..." Alfred grumbled, taking the shirt she had flung over the top of the door and heading back into the store to find a larger one. Madeline had immediately dragged him to one of the most popular New York malls the second she had knocked on his door. He had complained, telling her all the things he had wanted to do that weekend but she had only shook her head at him and if to add salt to his wounds her excuse for why they had to go shopping -

"My dollar is higher than your's right now."

Once he found a larger size of the shirt she wanted and threw it over the door as she had done before he went to sit on one of the plushy chairs pushed up against the wall in between all the mirrors in this room. He imagined they were specifically for unwilling boyfriends who had been dragged there like himself.

And he waited...

"Alfred are you ok?"

Alfred blinked looking up from the place on the floor he had been staring at blankly for the last ten or so minutes. Madeline was standing in front of him, several items of clothing slung over one of her arms, their hangars still attached to them and the tags dangling annoyingly from the fabrics.

"What?"

Madeline smiled at him tilting his chin up to offer him a kiss that he eagerly accepted, whining like a child when she pulled away, "I know this isn't what you had in mind, but we'll be done soon and then we can go to the food court and see a movie ok?"

"Promise?"

"Of course," She giggled and kissed his forehead quickly before heading back into the change rooms.

They made trips to several other stores, some of which Madeline tried clothes on in and others she just browsed around in. Alfred dragged himself behind her trying to think of something fun that he could do and coming up with nothing. Madeline was as talkative as she had ever been though, chattering on to either him or herself (he wasn't sure) about clothes and shoes and whatever other girly things she was talking about.

There were another several instances where he had to ask about women's sizes.

"I just don't understand how someone your size would need larger than a Medium!"

Madeline sighed as she rooted through shirts in the large bin, "Alfred let's just say I have... large tracts of land and leave it at that."

"I don't get it..."

"Of course you don't," But this time she giggled instead of rolling her eyes before heading into the changing room with several shirts to try on.

Despite the long period of time in between when Madeline said they were almost done and when they were actually done, they did in fact go to the food court. Dragging all of the bags of clothing and other merchandise Madeline had bought with them.

After Alfred had happily downed a dozen or so burgers from the McDonald's turning a few startled human heads as he did so, and Madeline had finished off her own meal as well (which had been a great deal smaller) did they finally head back to Alfred's car to dump the bags before heading to the movie theatre.

Alfred payed for their tickets but allowed Madeline to pick the movie. He told himself it was because there was no good horror films playing and not because her face lit up so happily when she got to choose, but really we all know it was the latter.

After buying popcorn, sodas and various other snacks they headed into the actual theatre they would be sitting in for the next two hours.

"Oh there's a good spot there!" Alfred called happily bouncing ahead of his girlfriend and towards a couple of seats in the middle, he made to sit down and then paused glancing behind him, "No wait those one's are better!" And he was off again, bounding up the stairs to grab seats in the very back row. Madeline followed him silently, blushing at the stares they were getting.

Human's just weren't used to seeing someone as happy and childlike as Alfred. She wondered what they would think if they knew that he was the embodiment of their country?

Finally having chosen a good enough seat Alfred sat down, smiling proudly and motioning for Madeline to sit next to him. She slid into her own seat gracefully, smiling at him as she moved the arm rest out of the way and moved her snacks around carefully so she could comfortably curl pull her feet up into the chair and lean into his side.

Alfred's arm immediately went around her shoulder and he tugged on one of her pigtails making her squeal and swat at his hand through her giggles. They couldn't keep that up long though for soon enough the lights dimmed and the previews began to play, plus people were starting to throw them irritated looks.

It was while they were watching the cheesy romance film that Madeline had chosen when the subject of women's clothing was brought up yet again.

On screen the lovely lead actress was dressed in nothing but a pair of panties and her lover's button up shirt and the lead male was going crazy over this fact. The shirt was probably about several sizes too big for her and seemed to be sliding off her shoulders slightly when she walked.

Alfred frowned and then tugged lightly on Madeline's pigtail again, "Hey Maddie... why is she wearing his clothes?"

"Hm?" Madeline whispered back, so into the movie that she could barely focus on whatever it was Alfred was saying.

"I said, why is she wearing his clothes?"

"Oh, um," Her brow furrowed slightly as she thought about it, "I guess because they had just been intimate and she had just thrown it on?"

"Nah it seems more important than that," Alfred mumbled back, nuzzling his nose into her hair as he did. An annoyed cough sounded in front of him but he ignored it. "He seems to really like the fact that she's wearing it."

Madeline shrugged, still not taking her eyes off the screen, "I don't know what to tell you."

"I know what to tell you, shut up," A gruff voice from just in front of them commented and Madeline squeaked out a quick sorry before snuggling closer to Alfred and continuing to watch the movie. Alfred somehow managed to keep his mouth shut for the rest of the film.

Later that evening Madeline was curled up comfortably on Alfred's couch routing through her bags and organizing her purchases, much to Alfred's annoyance who was all romance ready and not receiving any romantic attention from his girlfriend at all.

"Maddie," He whined, stretching out next to her on the couch and plopping his head into her lap, "It's our anniversary, why are you folding clothes?"

Madeline raised a brow at him, "It's not our anniversary until tomorrow, and I'm folding clothes because if I don't do it now you won't let me do it tomorrow."

Alfred grinned wolfishly, "I'd rather you not be folding them now either."

"Sorry Alfred, it'll bug me all night if I don't do it now, besides I like spending time just like this with you, it's relaxing isn't it?" She smiled warmly at him and his stupid heart betrayed his cause by thumping wildly.

"It's not very intimate relaxation..." He grumbled, turning his head around to nuzzle against her stomach.

She giggled, running delicate fingers through his hair, "You're affectionate tonight..."

"Mmm," He sighed, closing his eyes, "But I can wait for you to finish if I gotta... just don't be long ok?"

Laughing she lent down to kiss his forehead, "I'm almost done now... if you want you can run us a bath..."

Alfred scrambled to his feet, dashing out of the room and towards the bathroom faster than Madeline had thought possible. She giggled at how cute he was and silently went back to folding and organizing her new stuff. A few minutes later there was literally steam pouring from the bathroom along with Alfred's cheerful humming. Madeline left all her bags in his living room letting her hair down as she made her way to the place she knew Alfred so desperately wanted her to be.

When she stepped into the room Alfred was already naked and in the tub, looking like he was thoroughly enjoying the warmth of it and not even noticing when she slipped out of her jeans and Canadian hoodie, tossing her underwear over near the door, to join him. Though he definitely noticed when she slid into the water and a set of long smooth legs tangled with his own.

"Why hello there goddess, to what do I owe the honor?" He whispered, grinning when her cheeks flared.

"I'm no goddess."

"Yeah right, try telling that to the mirror," Alfred chuckled opening his arms, "Come here, I'll wash your hair."

Madeline eagerly scooted over to her boyfriend, bending her head down so he had easy access to her hair. She loved when he did this for her, he was always so gentle, massaging the shampoo into her scalp lovingly and then rinsing it out just as carefully, scooping water in his hands to pour over her head. He had never once gotten soap in her eye but always tilted her chin up to make sure once he had finished.

Sighing as she felt the water dribbling down her neck as he finished up she scooted closer still, waiting for him to tilt her chin up. Sure enough mere moments later she felt his fingers under her chin, looking up to meet his eyes she was prepared to see slight concern. What she got instead was a dark, passionate gaze.

"I love you," He whispered and her heart hammered in her chest, she would never get tired of him saying those words.

"I love you too," She whispered back and Alfred pulled her closer, shifting the water dangerously in the tub, they kissed slowly, a tangling of tongues that knew they had all the time in the world, and just enjoying the feel of each other's naked skin against their own.

Of course after sometime they had to part for air and so they spent the remainder of their time in the warm water with Madeline's back pressed against Alfred's chest, snuggling in the warmth and talking about the weirdest things.

Aliens, pancakes, hockey and women's clothing were brought up several times.

"Why are you so interested in women's clothing anyway?" Madeline asked after the third time Alfred had brought the subject of her size up. "You clearly don't understand how it works."

"That's exactly why it bothers me so much," Alfred whined, "I don't understand it, but I kinda want to just so it won't be so confusing."

Madeline giggled, "Sorry Alfred, I'm afraid I can't help you with that. I already tried to explain it to you."

Alfred grumbled something back but Madeline didn't hear it. Instead she moved to drain the tub as the water was beginning to get cold and they were both starting to look like prunes.

"Come on Alfred," She smiled at her boyfriend lovingly as he continued to pout, watching the water drain slowly, "We're all alone in your house... our Anniversary is tomorrow, do you really want to sulk in a tub the whole time?"

"No way!" And he was up, suddenly grabbing her around the waist and dragging her from the bathroom, still dripping wet, to the bedroom.

It would go on to be a night neither of them would ever forget.

When Alfred awoke the next day Madeline was not in the bed next to him. But due to the smell of pancakes that was wafting in from the kitchen he assumed she was in the kitchen. Too lazy to move from the bed he closed his eyes again and drifted back off into dreamland.

"Alfred... happy anniversary," Madeline smiled warmly when Alfred's eyes fluttered open, focusing on her slowly. "Hey."

"Hey," He whispered back, his own smile growing as she lent down to kiss him, "I like being woken up by angels..."

Her cheeks went red and she smacked him lightly before getting up, "I made you breakfast, shall I serve it in bed?"

But Alfred was much too distracted by what she was wearing. A pair of panties and her Canadian sweater... nothing else. Something from the movie yesterday struck him, "Why don't you ever wear my clothes?"

Madeline blinked at him, "Um... well because your clothes would be too small for me."

"What? Maddie you're like ten sizes smaller than me! Come on, you gotta wear one of my shirts, like from that movie yesterday it'll be romantic!"

"Alfred I really don't think..."

"Hold on!" And there he went, jumping from the bed still completely naked and bounding towards his dresser, "Here this one has my flag on it!"

Madeline flushed as he thrust the t-shirt in her face, "But-"

"Pleeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaase?" Alfred pouted and her heart melted. Sighing she pulled her hoodie off and pulled the t-shirt over her head.

Now it would have easily fit, if it wasn't for one thing. Madeline... had large tracts of land. She was the embodiment of Canada after all, the second largest country in the world. Something had to show for that. And for Madeline it just so happened to be the rather large... er ... melons that graced her upper torso.

The very melons that were not allowing her to get Alfred's t-shirt on without a struggle. But when she finally did have it on and miraculously covering her body it was tight, very tight in all the wrong places and she squirmed under Alfred's calculating stare, feeling uncomfortable.

"What?" She finally snapped crossing her arms over her chest sulkily. Alfred blinked at her.

"It's just... you don't look much like the girl from the movie."

Madeline sighed, "Alfred, that's because you have a flat chest and I don't, I need more space, more fabric."

Alfred pouted, "But then how am I supposed to show you off as my girlfriend at world meetings?"

"Y-you... I am not wearing your clothes to meetings Alfred!"

"Aw come on, please? There's gotta be a shirt in here that'll fit you properly and then that damned Prussia will stay away from you because it'll be clear that you're mine-"

"Gilbert is just a friend!"

And that, is the rather long and silly tale of how Madeline ended up wearing a too tight American t-shirt and Alfred's beloved bomber jacket to the next world meeting. Alfred had assured her the entire time that it was just so they all knew who she belonged to, but in reality, he just really liked seeing her in his clothes... Unfortunately he also overlooked that seeing her in tight clothing might just... catch the others interest, more than deter them away.

This month's meetings were going to be hell for poor Madeline... And Alfred had a different one of his shirts set out for each one...

Oh the things you do for love...


End file.
